The present invention relates to a process for splicing any type of strip fiber, and to a machine for feeding strip fiber to a textile machine. In particular, the invention is used with pre-spinning and pre-combing machines, as well as with dye plant straightening machines. The machine incorporates the process for ensuring non-stop supply of fiber strip to the textile machine, even in the event of a break in one of the strips supplied to the drawing frame on the textile machine. Pre-spinning and pre-combing machines, as well as straightening machines in dye plants, are known to be fed by special equipment having a number of vessels or spools, upon which the textile fibers to be processed are arranged in strips, and strips which are unwound by feed components on the textile machine and fed to the drawing frame. Whenever the strip runs out and/or breaks during filling of the vessel or winding it onto the spool, which events frequently occur due to the gauze-like consistency and poor mechanical strength of the fiber strip, the machine must be stopped so that the operator may replace the strip. This results in considerable downtime and, consequently, low output of the machine.